Wolf Child - Book One
by otterstar
Summary: Abandon by her human parents at a very young age, Fragment was raised by a wolf pack. Having an ability to transform into a wolf, she is skilled in hunting, tracking, and slinking around unnoticed;however, if frightened in wolf form, she will be forced back into a human but with a catch - she will have wolf ears and a tail, as well as not being able to be a wolf, for a few minutes.
1. Chapter 1

I was hiding in the bushes to avoid humans. _Te_ _nt pieces, the fresh scent of humans nearby, a campfire..? Must be campers! And, oh! THERE THEY ARE!_ I ducked further into the bush as a trio of humans came out of the bushes.

"Let's get this tent put together, girls," said a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy. He was armed with a multi-purpose pocket knife and rifle. _Oh no! A gun! Better stay away from him... Now, what about the other two._ The others were both girls, neither of them armed. _Looks like it'd be safer to watch the girls._

"You _know_ this is my first time camping, Derek," a girl with black hair and blue eyes spoke.

"Okay, Sierra, you don't have to help if you don't want to," Derek said. "You'll help me, right, Hannah?"

"Well, of _coarse!_ You know how much like camping! I can't _wait_ to explore the woods," Hannah, a blue-haired girl with brown eyes, stated.

"Wh... WHAT?! You're crazy, woman!" Sierra sounded terrified. "Who _knows_ what could be lurking..." she paused, and her eyes began to fill with fear. "Okay, guys, hold on... I don't know what it is, but I _swear_ someone or some _thing_ is watching us." She began glancing side to side frantically, until she was looking right into my eyes. "THERE!" She pointed in my direction and Derek cautiously began to approach me.

I snarled, trying to warn him not to come closer. "Wolf," he started. _Uh-oh..._ He paused, grabbed his pocket knife, and continued toward me. When he'd gotten the blade out, I jumped up. "Huh!? A person?!" I looked at him for a moment when he stopped, then turned and looked back at the forest, then back at him. He put the knife away.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Sierra questioned.

"Oh, r-right, hi, I'm Derek," he reached toward me and I jumped back. "What's wrong..?" I'd never been discovered before, I'd had no idea if I should flee. When Farrow, one of my pack members, approached me from behind, Derek shouted, "Look out! A wolf!" He pointed his rifle at my brother.  
I looked at Farrow, then at Derek. I stepped defensively in front of my pack-mate, while the beta cowered in fear. "What are you doing, kid?!" I growled at the group, as the girls were now crowded around us.I ran over to Farrow and pet him, he licked my face. I stood up, he copied. I could feel the trio's eyes on my back. I looked back at them, they were still staring at me. Farrow howled, I joined in and sat down, knowing what was coming. We heard paw-steps coming at us, then three wolf pups joined us, as well as four adult wolves. When Eris, my mother, saw me, she tackled me playfully, licking my face, arms, and legs. I smiled and pet her ears, then stood up.  
My father, Tracker, started to walk off, my pack followed. taking one last look at Derek, Sierra, and Hannah, I ran after them. _I'm sure they know I'll be back tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Speech in bold is wolf speak, example: **"Hurry up!"** Text in italics is thoughts, example: _What?_ Regular text is narration and human speech; enjoy the story!

I couldn't believe I'd been discovered yesterday. My mother ad scolded me, telling me I should've been more careful. _Careful? I WAS BEING CAREFUL! Well, I'm going over there again! I want to see what they're up to besides, they didn't seem to want to hurt me._ I approached the campsite in early morning, at dawn. Disguised as a wolf and accompanied by Farrow, we searched the camp. When we heard them trio of humans stirring, I whimpered, signalling Farrow to hide, he obliged, and I hid as well. When Derek came out and heard the bush rustle as I went into it. I think he saw a flash of grey(my hair) go into the bush, because he began approaching me. I was terrified this time, but when Farrow snarled as he approached me, he pulled out his gun and pointed it toward his hiding place. Taking a chance, I pounced on him.

"AHH!" He screeched as I scratched him and knocked him to the ground, surprising him. The girls came out of the tent. When he looked up he saw me glaring at him angrily, Farrow joined me. When he noticed the wolf at my side, he recognized us. "Oh, it's just you, wolf-ki-" he paused as he noticed the blood on my hand, as well as the fact that my nails were at least an inch long each, and tasted blood on his tongue. He put his hand up to his face and wiped his cheek, then looked at it. "I'm... bleeding..?" Hannah and Sierra started to run over when they noticed his gun was at east 10 feet from him. They stopped when I darted at the weapon, reaching it first, and threw it into the woods. I turn back to the boy, walking toward him. He starts to back up because his pocket knife was in his tent, but ends up running into a tree. He sunk down as I reached him. "Uh... You have wolf ears..? And a tail..? Please don't hurt me..?"

Farrow sensed his fear just like me, because he began to growl. Fear was thought to be a sign of weakness. I growled at Farrow and he shut up. I knelt down so I was looking into his eyes, when he noticed the curiosity in my eyes, his wasn't as fearful, but I sat there looking at him for a good two minutes before he spoke. "Uh-uhm... a-are you hungry..?" I tipped my head, looked at Farrow and spoke to him, **"You hungry, Farrow?"** When he responded with, **"I'M STARVING,"** I backed up a little, letting Derek stand up, I stood up as well.

"Okay, b-bacon, anyone..? Huh..? Where are they going..?" I barely heard him, he sounded worried and nervous. I took off, Farrow close at my heels, we were going to hunt. Some time later, I came back as a wolf, Farrow with a raven and I carrying a rabbit. They looked at us as we walked into their camp as wolves, I don't think they recognized us. When I reached the campfire, I dropped my rabbit sat down and turned back into a human with wolf ears and a tail. The girls nearly jumped, I tipped my head to the side and looked at Farrow, who was tearing into the raven. **"FARROW,"** I snarled at him. He looked at me fearfully. **"YOU _KNOW_ GUESTS TO THE FOREST EAT FIRST WHEN THEY INVITE US OVER FOR A MEAL!"**

 **"S-sorry, Fragment,"** he whimpered, carrying his bird over to the camp fire. He set the raven at Hannah's feet and backed up.

"Uhm... I'm not sure I completely understand what's happening here," Sierra said, looking at the raven on the ground at her friends feet. Farrow and I looked at her expectantly. Then I realized a scent that I'd never smelt before. I looked at Derek, he was munching on something, I stared at him curiously, and when he looked at me he saw that I was wondering what was in his hand. He looked at the item in his hand, then held it out.

"It's bacon," he said, smiling. "It's good! Go ahead, try it!" Reluctantly, I took it from his hand, looking at him the entire time, as if I thought he would pull it away. When I had it, though, I realized he was playing no trick, I sniffed it, then took a bite of it. My face brightened, it was _delicious_. I wagged my tail, excitedly. **"Wow! Farrow, you've gotta try this! It's great!"** My brother looked at me, then approached Derek and I. He looked at my tail, my tail only whips side to side when I'm really happy, so he knew it _had_ to be good. He sat looking at Derek until he tossed him a piece, it landed on the ground and Farrow began approaching it quickly.

"Whoa," the trio said in unison as I turned into a wolf and tackled my brother, winning the piece of bacon. Hannah and Derek stared at me as I stared back at them. I heard Farrow jaws close gently, and looked back to see him take his raven and a piece of bacon from Sierra. I ran over and picked up my rabbit as my mother and father came out of the forest and stopped half-way between the campsite and forest.

 **"FRAGMENT,"** my father growled at me as I trotted over in defeat. **"WHAT HAVE YOUR MOTHER AND I SAID ABOUT GOING NEAR THE HUMANS!?"** I sighed.

 **"That 'they're dangerous' and 'I should stay away from them.' But they're so intriguing!"**

 **"NONSENSE! NO HUNTING UNTIL TUESDAY!"**

 **"BUT, DADDY! THAT'S TWO WHOLE DAYS,"** I yipped sadly.

 **"IT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT! ACCEPT IT! YOU'RE THE FUTURE ALPHA, WE CAN'T HAVE YOU LEADING THE PACK TO DANGER!"**

 _Humph, they'll see! I'm coming back tomorrow, and this time I'm not bringing Farrow, I'm bringing the youngest pup, Daffodil! They won't hurt her!_


End file.
